Robos Inocentes
by Leidy RC
Summary: Neji no era el primer ni último niño en robar algo. /Universo Alterno/ Este fic participa en la actividad "Tierna Infancia" del foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir"/


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alterno | Neji/Tenten | Género: Humor~/Friendship (Romance) | Rated K+_

Este fic participa en la actividad **" _Tierna Infancia_ "** del foro **"El NejiTenten no ha de morir"**.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Robos Inocentes_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

.

Neji sabía bien que, al oír a su madre diciéndole a su padre "inútil" y ordenándole que haga las compras, debía alistar su mochila en su hombro, siempre listo para acompañarlo aun cuando Hizashi no le diga nada y se dedique a buscar las llaves del auto. Pero también sabe, que ese silencio obediente de su padre, es para no enervar más a mamá.

—¿Ya sabes qué tenemos que comprar, Neji?— el pequeño de siete años, cómodamente sentado en el coche del centro comercial, miró a su padre sin comprender por qué no se grababa qué es lo que falta en casa; no era la primera vez que Hinako Hyuga lo manda a comprar víveres.

—Sí, papá. Aceite, arroz, pastas, café, fruta, verdura, leche, yogurt…—

—Despacio, geniecito, para tu madre le es fácil pero para mí no. Siento que me miran raro algunas señoras…— eso último susurró, aunque recibió la mirada ingenua de su hijo. Aclaró la garganta, empujando el cochecito y dedicándole una sonrisa —, ¿Aceite? Vamos por aceite.

Neji siguió con su vista cada una de los pasillos del lugar, reconociendo la ruta que su madre seguía para encontrar todo lo escrito en su lista de compras. Lista que él se aprendió de memoria en casos de emergencia, como lo era acompañar a su papá.

El coche se detuvo, y de un momento a otro, encontraba a su progenitor en una esquina del pasillo retirando varias botellas del dichoso aceite que por fin encontró. Lo siguió observando desde su misma posición, hasta que un señor más se acercó a los aceites, uniéndose a su selección. Ese extraño señor también había dejado un coche abandonado y sin protección cerca al otro pasillo.

Sus grandes ojos nácar se clavaron en esa dirección, ignorando que su padre y el otro hombre se estén riendo de algo e iniciaban una charla sobre la marca de aceite que querían sus esposas. Había alguien en ese coche, eso pudo suponer al ver un pequeño cuerpecito de pie, tratando de bajarse de ahí. Era una niña. Se metería en problemas si su madre fuera la suya, pensó Neji.

Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, aturdido al ver a esa niña lanzándose del coche y cayendo de pie en el pasillo, para luego caminar de lo más sonriente hacia la izquierda. La curiosidad de a dónde se estaba yendo, lo embargó entero.

Temeroso giró su rostro, y no se sorprendió de seguir viendo a Hizashi conversar con el mismo señor, es más, al parecer él era quien preguntaba y reía de cualquier cosa, olvidándose por completo que tenía un hijo al cual cuidar. Neji vio la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir el paradero de la pequeña _desconocida_. Además, regresaría antes de que su padre se dé cuenta. Bajó sigiloso del coche, pero no caminó, corrió rápido sin captar la atención de los dos despistados.

Se sentía extraño de caminar solo, obteniendo miradas de ternura o extrañeza por parte de los demás compradores. Ni sus padres, o sus tíos Hiashi y Hana, jamás lo dejaban andar sin compañía en un lugar tan grande. Se podía perder, comentaban.

Miró de un lado a otro para encontrar a la niña; sería fácil de reconocer esos dos moñitos que tenía en su cabeza. Siguió su recorrido, hasta que por fin dio en el blanco: el sector de las golosinas. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la cantidad de todo tipo de dulces, los que su madre le suspendió por detectarle caries; aunque su padre le daba algunas galletas. La niña estaba ahí, abriendo la bolsa de chocolates que encontró, y mordiendo la barra mientras que cerraba sus ojos.

¿No se suponía que no se podía comer los productos del centro comercial? Eso hasta su padre se lo advertía; únicamente podía coger la golosina, esperar a que la señorita del mostrador reciba un billete, salir del lugar y recién comerlo. Pero esa niña se lo estaba terminando ahí mismo.

—No se puede comer aquí…— la pequeña dio un respingo cuando le escuchó hablar a sus espaldas, dándose la vuelta. Neji vio el rastro de chocolate que ella tenía en la comisura de los labios, y se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran del mismo color.

—Siempre lo hago y nadie me dice nada —sonrió, volviendo a morder la barra de chocolate que tenía en mano— Papá no me dice nada.

—Mi mamá dice que debe ser tuyo primero.

—No veo a tu mamá — dijo inocentemente, buscando con la mirada a la desconocida señora por todos lados. Neji la escuchó reír un momento—, mi mamá también me dice lo mismo.

—¿Y por qué lo haces?— preguntó, parpadeando un par de veces algo desconcertado. Al parecer, ella desobedecía a su mamá.

—Porque estoy con mi papá, y él no sabe — rió de nuevo, tomando otra barra de chocolate del estante, abriéndolo y mordiéndolo delante de Neji— ¡Está muy rico! ¿Por qué no comes uno?

—Mi papá me comprará uno después… creo — contestó, aún dudando.

—Pero puedes comerte dos ahora, y tu papá te compra uno más. Serían tres — alzó tres de sus dedos frente a él. Extendió su misma mano, alcanzando otro chocolate y se lo entregó— Anda, cómelo.

¿Hace cuánto no probaba un chocolate? Desde ayer, pero eso no le importaba mucho. La niña aún desconocida tenía razón, tendría mucha suerte de comer tres chocolates. Una oportunidad como esa, no se puede desaprovechar.

 **00000000**

—Mi esposa se pone algo patosa cuando no voy de compras, pero al menos la paso bien con mi niña. Se llama Tenten — comentaba Takeshi Ama, sonriendo, con aceite en mano, al hombre que recién acababa de conocer.

—La mía también, y eso que sabe que no recuerdo muy bien lo que falta en casa — habló irónico Hizashi— Aunque mi Neji, a sus siete años, se sabe toda la lista de memoria. Es un genio, travieso y tranquilo a la vez; está en el coche detrás de mí — sonrió, inclinándose para tomar otro aceite.

—Eh… el coche está vacío — el Hyuga dejó caer las dos botellas, girándose y no encontrando a su hijo. Fue motivo suficiente para entrar en pánico.

—¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! ¡Neji! ¡Hinako me mata!— gritó exaltado, corriendo fuera del pasillo. Takeshi quedó solo, negando con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

—Padres descuidados…— giró, a punto de dirigirse a donde dejó su coche con su hija dentro, y encontrándolo vacío. Sus ojos castaños parecieron salirse de sus lugares— ¡¿Dónde está mi niña?! ¡Tenten! ¡Kasumi me mata!— siguió los mismos pasos que el otro _padre descuidado_.

 **00000000**

Tenten era consciente de que no se controlaba cuando de chocolates se trata, pero su sorpresa fue ver a su nuevo amigo, Neji, comiendo la quinta barra de chocolate. Ambos sentados en el pasillo, sin ser descubiertos, y con doce envolturas esparcidas por el blanco suelo.

—Comiste mucho — comentó la castaña al lado del niño.

—Tú comiste siete…— pasó la punta de su lengua por su labio que aún tenía chocolate. Estaba seguro que su madre se enfadaría si le llega a contar que comió algo que _aún_ no es suyo.

—¡Te gané!— exclamó, levantándose de un brinco y riéndose— Iré a buscar a mi papá. El señor con el que hablaba lo entretuvo un buen rato. ¡Adiós!

Y la vio alejarse de brinco en brinco, dejándolo con ese desastre. Neji frunció el ceño, empezando a creer que esa niña se le hacía familiar. Si hacía memoria, una vez vio a su prima Hinata (de su misma edad), que estudiaba en su misma escuela, saliendo de su propia aula acompañada de alguna amiga con ese mismo peinado, dos moñitos.

Puede ser Tenten la misma niña, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro. Si su tío Hiashi llevaba a Hinata a jugar en su casa, le preguntaría por alguna amiga suya. Le interesaba conocerla para así tener más amigos, aunque no hablaron mucho, le agradó comer chocolates con ella; nadie se enteraría, sería un pequeño secreto.

Sonriente, se sacudió el polvo de chocolate que cayó en su camisa celeste, poniéndose de pie para ya ir donde se encontraba su padre.

—¡Neji! — Hizashi visualizó a lo lejos a su hijo, de pie entre muchas envolturas de chocolate— ¿Por qué te separaste de mí? Me pegaste el susto del día, y si no te llevaba a casa, _otra cosa_ se me _pegaba_.

—Fui a caminar, papá — esa sonrisa inocente, convencía a cualquiera.

—Que tu madre no se entere de… ¿Y estas envolturas?

—Uh…

La sonrisa de apagó de golpe, al ver a su padre recoger una de las doce envolturas y leer en voz alta la marca de chocolate. Le habían descubierto, aunque eso no fue lo peor. Un inspector de la tienda caminó por el pasillo, deteniéndose junto a las dos únicas personas que estaban ahí.

—Señor, ¿su hijo comió todos esos chocolates?

—¡Yo no comí todos!— se defendió con la verdad, aunque la mirada seria del inspector le indicaba que no le creerían. Levantó su cabecita para ver a su padre, quien para mala suerte, aún tenía la envoltura en manos. Pero lo que le delató por completo, fue el chocolate que seguía teniendo en su ropa y mejilla.

—Deberá pagar _todos_ esos dulces, señor.

—Eh… por supuesto.

Neji se sintió mal al oír la respuesta que masculló su padre entre dientes, para después cargarlo. Detestaba que lo carguen, pues se consideraba lo suficientemente grande para caminar por su propia cuenta, pero sabía que su progenitor lo hacía como una reprimenda. Hizashi estuvo serio cuando pagó por los doce chocolates, sin saber que su hijo tan solo había comido cinco.

El trayecto en el auto, fue lo peor. Tuvo que oír a su padre diciéndole que estaba mal robar cualquier cosa; fue ahí cuando supo el significado de la palabra 'robo', aún cuando lo suyo no fuera para tanto. Neji se juró a sí mismo no comer ningún dulce sin autorización de sus padres, pero para eso pasarán doce días, porque Hizashi dijo que arrasó con todos los dulces de su semana y media. Un castigo cruel, fue lo que concluyó el pequeño. Tenten le había metido en ese problema, él solo había sido quien pagó los platos rotos, o lo chocolates comidos, en esa ocasión.

Hinako Hyuga, su adorable madre, le aumentó el castigo al leer la factura de todos los víveres con el precio total de los doce chocolates al final de la cuenta. _"Serán tres semanas sin dulces"_ le había dicho ella, para después regañar a su padre por lo descuidado que fue. Neji no entendió por qué a su papá le afectaba tanto que su mamá le dijera _"No tendrás postre nocturno_ ", cuando a él solo le daban postre después del almuerzo, no en la cena.

El castigo le había quitado las ganas hasta de comer dulces en el receso de su escuela. Tenía oportunidad de comprarse alguna golosina, pero prefirió obedecer a sus padres y comer la lonchera que le preparaba su madre a diario. Fue uno de esos días de semana, donde se percató que su prima Hinata corría al lado de dos niñas: una rubia de cuatro coletas, y una castaña de dos moñitos. Esta última fue la que reconoció, y no evitó seguirla.

Sin decirle _hola_ o alguna otra cosa más, le dijo que su padre tuvo que pagar por todos los chocolates que juntos habían comido, y que eso, no fue justo. Parpadeó confundido cuando la oyó reír y luego decirle que fue _un tonto al no correr rápido_. Supuso que debía molestarse, pero el que luego ella le invitara a jugar a las escapadas con sus amigas para 'mejorar su velocidad', le hizo olvidar por completo que su papá haya gastado más dinero y que se quedara sin 'postre nocturno'.

Ni siquiera sintió la falta de azúcar en su dieta diaria al reír todos los días con Tenten.

—Hey, Hyuga, trae las copas, porque este champán vino _de regalo_ con nuestra compra — cortó sus recuerdos al oír la voz de su esposa al lado. Tenten llevaba una botella en mano. Habían ido de compras al centro comercial ese día, pero nunca escuchó a la cajera mencionar que algún producto tenía de oferta un champán. Pudo deducir que el hábito de su niñez, no se le había borrado a su madura e infantil esposa de 27 años.

—¡Tenten! ¡Ese champán pudimos pagarlo!— le regañó, a sabiendas de que esa botella era grande y no se podía comparar a una simple barra de chocolate. Iba a preguntar cómo lo hizo, pero el código de barras del producto, estaba rasgado. De razón no sonó la alarma.

—Tan quisquilloso como hace veinte años, querido… — entornó los ojos, dejando las dos copas llenas en el centro de la mesa, y una bandeja de fresas en el centro— Disfruta nuestra cena de segundo aniversario — hizo el número dos con sus dedos, cruzando sus piernas e indicándole que se siente frente a ella. Suspiró, olvidándose del asunto, dispuesto a disfrutar de la noche.

Al menos, ella no fue _tonta y sí corrió rápido_.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!

No iba a pasar por alto el participar (Participen en el foro!), y bueno, esto fue lo que se me ocurrió con alguna anécdota de la infancia.

Aquí nadie me va a decir que nunca se robó algo, sea alimentos u otra cosa. Yo admito a mucha honra que me robaba juguetes de los centros comerciales (?), aunque era difícil por la cantidad de alambres que le ponen :p la suerte es que no se daban cuenta, y nadie pagaba. Ya después robé aretes, pero eso es otro tema.

Quise hacer de Tenten una pequeña ladronzuela que come chocolates sin pagar, aunque esta vez, Neji fue el castigado por sus padres al creer que él comió todo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, o al menos arrebatarles una sonrisa. La idea es que haya humor~

Por cierto, les inventé nombres a la desconocida madre de Neji y a los desconocidos padres de Tenten; también la mención de la madre de Hinata.

En fin, cualquier opinión, duda, crítica, etc., es bienvenida en un _review_ n.n

Saludos!


End file.
